Story Of My Life
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: This was the story of their life, but be warned, beginnings always end...only for a new adventure to start. And this is their adventure... Pairings unknown. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Me: Honestly, I have absolutely no clue why I'm writing this, just that I am..Anyway, I do not own "InuYasha" or "Naruto".**

**Kagome: Hope you enjoy it, give us feedback if you want us to continue this. It's just an experiment. **

* * *

**Warnings:**

**No Uchiha Massacre.**

**Minato lives.**

**Kankuro and Temari are the HALF siblings of Gaara and Kagome! =3**

* * *

**Pairings: You guys gonna vote! (Sorry no Gaara/Kagome, it'd be to weird to have brother/sister ROMANTIC love~)**

**Kagome/Naruto-0**

**Kagome/Sasuke-0**

**Kagome/Itachi-0**

**Kagome/Shisui-0**

**Kagome/Kakashi-0**

**Kagome/Shikamaru-0**

**Or, you can choose a Harem of your choice!**

* * *

_A wail broke through the Kazekage's home, signifying the mother had given birth to the child._

_They named the boy, who had his father's dark red auburn hair and his mothers teal eye's; Gaara._

_The wife held the son with love in her eye's, knowing these were her final moments._

_Suddenly, another contraction hit her full force and she handed Gaara to one of the nurses._

_With one last push, the tired women gave birth to the younger twin._

_The Kazekage held his head in his hands, this was the one thing he DIDN'T want to happen!_

_His family had a curse, though, it was only for twins. The oldest twin would remain human, unless they became a jailer for a tailed beast._

_However, the youngest twin would be born a full blooded demon, not just any, no. They became the legendary hybrid of lord Kouga, the youngest wolf demon to ever become a lord in his pack, lord Sesshomaru and prince InuYasha the western lord and heir Inu's, and the final was one related to all three, though, not by blood. Prince Shippo, the other heir to the western lands, eastern lands(Where Kouga's pack resided) and one of the many last fire kitsunes alive._

_In other words, the youngest was going to be dangerous, very dangerous. If someone were to harm her, her pack, or anyone she cared for, she could kill them with the snap of her fingers, literally. _

_Lord Kouga's clan elements were Earth and Wind, Lord Sesshomaru and Prince InuYasha's elements were Lightning and Poison(Which was a very, VERY rare element!)and Prince Shippo's elements were Fire and Water, a very odd match._

_The Kazekage tuned in just in time to see his wife saying goodbye to Gaara and his twin, which he found out was a girl with his second wife's features, the blackish-blue hair and teal eye's; Kagome._

_It wasn't long after his wife died, did he give Kagome to Temari; his other daughter and took Gaara to where he would seal Shukaku in him._

_This was the story of their life, but be warned, beginnings always end...only for a new adventure to start._

_And this is their adventure..._

* * *

_**Me: How'd you like the prologue? Took me a while to figure out what I was gonna do with this. ^^**  
_

_**Everyone: Review please, Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm really happy you liked the prologue, I'm going to continue to experiment on this.**

**Kagome: But the chapters wont come out very quickly as we have 5 other stories we need to finish ^^;;**

* * *

**Warnings:**

**No Uchiha Massacre.**

**Minato lives.**

**Kankuro and Temari are the HALF siblings of Gaara and Kagome! =3**

* * *

**Pairings: You guys gonna vote! (Seems like the weasel-Itachi-ISN'T gonna get what he wants! ^.~)**

**Kagome/Naruto-0**

**Kagome/Sasuke-4**

**Kagome/Itachi-1**

**Kagome/Shisui-0**

**Kagome/Kakashi-1**

**Kagome/Shikamaru-0**

**Harem Choices:**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke/Itachi/Kakashi-1**

**Remember, review to enter your harem for a chance to win! XD**

* * *

Two guards stood watch in the twins room where they were currently sleeping in a crib as they were born only months ago.

Why these guards and not the other? Because these people were the only ones that were ABLE to get close to the twins, well as close as you can call it before the brother put a sand shield over his and his sisters heads.

But no, that was all a lie.

They crept closer to the seemingly asleep twins, both had kunai in hands ready to strike them.

They didn't notice the vines that never grew their or the sand that covered miles wrap around them until it was too late.

That is why no guards guarded their room, they only allowed their siblings in there, not even their father was allowed, only their siblings.

Because if you tried to harm them, you wouldn't even be able to say "Die" before you died yourself.

And that's what the father wanted, to harm them. Oh, if he only knew that trying to kill them was the wrong way, for he was already harming them, hurting the love they had for their father.

The trust, love, _everything_ was perishing each time he tried to kill them, to test them, to hurt them.

It was only a matter of time when the Kazekage got what he wanted, the monsters he wanted to create.

But then again, they never did what he wanted.

Their future, their destiny and their fate relies in their own hands.

* * *

**Me: Lol, I think I'm gonna start out with small drabbles and continue getting bigger until they can call it a 'chapter'.**

**Everyone: Review please, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Lol, as you can see, I'm posting another chapter the same day!**

**Kagome: Yeah, Alex just got home from school as 4:06 and she's eating Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream and she was really happy so she thought, 'Hey, if I'm happy, why not make my readers happy too?'**

**Me:...Kagome, do you even _know_ what I'm like at school? I'm the president of a pervert club, I have a minimum of 20 friends who are my TRUE friends, and me my best friend; Gabe, are known as the "Devil Twins" or "Devil Children" or "Twin Pranksters". I'm the least made fun of girl in and out of school, because everyone knows that if you mess with me, my friends, or family, we don't cry, we get even.**

**Kagome:..should I purify you?..**

**InuYasha: No..just no Kagome...**

**Everyone:...**

* * *

**Warnings:**

**No Uchiha Massacre.**

**Minato lives.**

**Kankuro and Temari are the HALF siblings of Gaara and Kagome! =3**

**Gaara already killed Yashamaru-Their uncle-.**

**Did you know that Kouga doesn't have a mark like Sesshomaru does with the crescent moon?..**

* * *

**Ages: (Lol, lets pretend Itachi and Shisui are younger then they actually are! ^^;;)**

**Kagome and rookie 9: 11-12**

**Kakashi: 21**

**Itachi: 15**

**Shisui: 16**

**Sesshomaru: 39**

**InuYasha: 27**

**Kouga: 27**

**Shippo: 20**

* * *

**Pairings: You guys gonna vote! (Remember, you can vote more than ONCE! As many times as you review on a chapter-which is one-every vote counts! I'm going to put the results that I took at my school on here!)**

**Kagome/Naruto-3**

**Kagome/Sasuke-5**

**Kagome/Itachi-3**

**Kagome/Shisui-2**

**Kagome/Kakashi-4**

**Kagome/Shikamaru-4**

**Harem Choices:**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke/Itachi/Kakashi-1**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke-1**

**Remember, review to enter your harem for a chance to win! XD**

* * *

Two twins stood outside of their home, each practicing the techniques and demon skills they each knew they had.

The oldest; Gaara, had fair skin and auburn hair that turned into reddish-auburn as he grew. As he grew, his eye's sort of changed color, when they used to be teal, they were now a tealish-green-blue. The most distinctive thing, as Kagome would point out sometimes was that he didn't have eyebrows but it fit him in some way. Gaara had tanuki-like black rings around his eye's that made him look more like a panda then anything else. His bangs were parted to the right side of his face, revealing the tattoo-like scar carved into the left of his forehead. It was kanji for "Love".

He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. He wore a gourd on his back, filled with sand as that was his main weapon, he also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band. On his feet were black ninja sandals.

The youngest; Kagome, like Gaara, she had fair skin and big tealish-green-blue eye's that had been only teal when younger. She got her hair from her mother, the deep blackish-blue. She never got it cut, as she said it was the only thing she had of her mother, so it reached her thighs. She had long lashes that when she blinked, kissed her face. She still had some of her baby-fat, even at 12, which gave her that cute/adorable look. Like Gaara, her bangs were parted to the side, revealing her tattoo-birthmark. It was a rich green leaf with a small dark blue crescent moon inside.

She wore a mesh shirt with a red vest like blouse over it. She wore loose black cargo jeans which had many pockets and gauze which held her ninja pack in place. She also wore black ninja sandals and had her black forehead protector tied tight, but not enough to choke her, around her neck.

They were interrupted when Temari, their older sister and Kankuro, their older brother came outside.

Temari resembled her mother, as she had her pale skin, green eyes, and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck and had the black ninja sandals on. She had a black, shiny, metal fan attached to her back which was her number one weapon.

Kankuro resembled more of his father. He had pale skin, dark brown eye's, and when his cat-like hood was removed, had brownish-auburn hair. He wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Kankuro sported a triangular face-paint design and had a bandaged like mummy on his back, which they all knew was "Crow" one of his puppets.

"Ohayo Kagome, Gaara." She said, smiling.

She nudged Kankuro, who was always nervous around Gaara. "O-Ohayo.." He stuttered.

Gaara nodded to them, his face hidden of any emotion. "Ohayo, Mari-nee, Kuro-nii!" Kagome was the more sociable of the twins.

Temari flashed her a grin, but it soon faded with her next words. "The Kazekage told us to get you both, he says he has to tell us something." Everyone tensed.

They never called their father; dad, father, or anything else since he wasn't a father to them. He was simply, "Kazekage" when associating with the four sand siblings.

Kagome nodded, her eye's cold and her face resembled Gaara's. Emotionless.

In truth, the twins had a look on their face that made them look much older than they actually were.

But, that was the life of a ninja, right?..

* * *

**Me: This was a lil bit bigger then the last chapter, I may continue to write the chapters after this one, because I'm bored today..**

**Everyone: Review please, Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: As I said in the last chapter, I'm bored and have most likely created this on the same day.**

**Naruto: Ohayo everyone, did ya miss me? ^^**

**Sasuke: No..**

**Naruto:...Teme..**

**Sasuke: Dobe..**

**Me:...Hehe, on with the story? ^^;;**

* * *

**Warnings:**

**No Uchiha Massacre.**

**Minato lives.**

**Kankuro and Temari are the HALF siblings of Gaara and Kagome! =3**

**Gaara already killed Yashamaru-Their uncle-.**

**Did you know that Kouga doesn't have a mark like Sesshomaru does with the crescent moon?..**

* * *

**Ages: (Lol, lets pretend Itachi and Shisui are younger then they actually are! ^^;;)**

**Kagome and rookie 9: 11-12**

**Kakashi: 21**

**Itachi: 15**

**Shisui: 16**

**Sesshomaru: 39**

**InuYasha: 27**

**Kouga: 27**

**Shippo: 20**

* * *

**Pairings: You guys gonna vote! (Remember, you can vote more than ONCE! As many times as you review on a chapter-which is one-every vote counts! I'll put the result pairing for my school at the end of the chapter!)**

**Kagome/Naruto-0**

**Kagome/Sasuke-8**

**Kagome/Itachi-1**

**Kagome/Shisui-0**

**Kagome/Kakashi-1**

**Kagome/Shikamaru-1**

**Harem Choices:**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke/Itachi/Kakashi-2**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke-0**

**Remember, review to enter your harem for a chance to win! XD**

* * *

They each arrived in their fathers office in different transportation.

Temari arrived in a gust of wind, she was only Wind based.

Kankuro arrived in a swirl of leaves as he was Earth and Wind based.

Gaara arrived in a swirl of sand, because that's what he always arrived in and he was Earth and Water based.

Kagome arrived in a swirl of water, as she had mastered that, wind and Fire. She was close to mastering Earth, Lightning and Poison.

The Kazekage grunted to get their attention, though inwardly winced when four hard glares turned his way.

"Your team will be leaving Sunagakure to be represent our Nation in the Chuunin Exams. Your team leader, Baki, already know's this and will be waiting in an hour for you to get traveling. Understood?" He raised his eyebrows, which he could only do for he couldn't raise one like his children.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Temari and Kankuro answered.

His eye's swiveled over to the dreadful twins, waiting for their answer.

They grunted, it had been like that for years. They only answered yes or no answers thrown at them, never spoke to the Kazekage.

He nodded, excepting the answer. "Dismissed." He waved a hand and they all disappeared to get ready for their journey to Konohagakure.

* * *

They arrived to the gates, each packed the things they needed.

Like; Clothes, bathroom supplies, scrolls, makeup(though this was only for Kankuro and Temari's case)etc.

A few other things they packed were; a cleaning kit for Temari's fan, _more_ makeup for Kankuro, twin Katana's(Which were held on her waist by an obi)for Kagome. Gaara didn't really need anything, for he could just make sand wherever he went.

And a last, with a nod from Baki, they were off.

* * *

**My School Results:**

**Kagome/Naruto-4**

**Kagome/Sasuke-2**

**Kagome/Itachi-3**

**Kagome/Shisui-2**

**Kagome/Kakashi-6**

**Kagome/Shikamaru-1**

**Harem Choices:**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke/Itachi/Kakashi-2**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke-3**

**Total Results:**

**Kagome/Naruto-4**

**Kagome/Sasuke-10**

**Kagome/Itachi-4**

**Kagome/Shisui-2**

**Kagome/Kakashi-7**

**Kagome/Shikamaru-2**

**Harem Choices:**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke/Itachi/Kakashi-2**

**Kagome/Naruto/Sasuke-3**

* * *

**Me: Hope you like the chapter, I know updates are going fast! XD**

**Everyone: Review please, Ja ne!**


	5. HIATUS!

**I am very sorry to say that this is not an update but an author's note. I will be posting this on a couple of the stories I have recently lost interest in.**

**If you are reading this then I have the need to tell you that this story will be on HIATUS until further notice. I will be either revising it, or I will just keep it there for later use. Keep in mind I DO plan on finishing this story, but I have not muse to finish it as of now.**

**I hope all those understand about losing interest in a story, as most of you are writers of your own. New stories will probably be frequently posted and then unfinished, but they WILL get finished in due time. **

**My apologies to those who were hoping this to be an update,**

**Emerald Black Flames**


End file.
